We shall extend our studies in the following areas. (1) Purification and characterization of enzymes involved in catabolism of aromatic acids by trichosporon cutaneum, using reactions recently demonstrated (J. Bacteriol. 141 (1980) 534-543). (2) Studies of enzymic reactions used for methanol release from 3,4,5-trihydroxycinnamic acid by various species of soil bacteria. (3) Further applications of the technique of microcalorimtery to problems of bacterial catabolism as described in J. Bacteriol. 143 (1980) 525-528). (4) Delineation of the metabolic pathway used by T. cutaneum for degrading tryptophan and anthranilic acid.